Dating Happiness
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Shawn and Katy go on there first date.


Fingers ran over the sundress smoothing out wrinkles that weren't really there. All this was really just a pathetic way to waste time because she didn't want to look desperate by being prepared way too soon. But how would Shawn know that she'd spent all day with Topanga stressing about finding a new dress? Or how would he be able to tell that she ate two pieces of cheesecake at lunch when she and Topanga started talking about him and the past? Hopefully he wouldn't be able to be able to hear the sound of her heart beating faster then she can think when he looks at her with those lost blue eyes.

"You know I don't have to go to the Matthews," Maya sassed, almost scaring her mother out of her skin. The fifteen-year-old had been hovering in the background ever since she got home from school. Katy shot her daughter a telling eyebrow in the mirror reflection. "You look great, Mom."

Katy turned to her daughter with a small smile. She knew her little girl well enough to know that something brewed under the surface of those sad blue eyes. She wished that she could go back in time and save her baby from all the hurt and pain they've suffered in the last ten years. She wished she could erase the late nights at the Night Hawk diner and every last broken promise. Katy knew those things could never be changed and that they are in this place now because they've been through the fire. Now her daughter is looking at her with worry clouding her eyes, but as she searched that precious face she saw a silver lining of hope.

"What is it, baby girl?"

"Nothing," Maya lied. Katy's eyebrow silently lifted in question. "I just don't want you to be hurt, Mom." Katy relaxed in relief.

"Oh Maya," she sighed as she pulled her teenager close. "I know that you only want what is best for me, but I am a big girl." Maya nodded. "I know you adore Shawn, and trust me I don't want that to change at all. But I don't think it is asking too much for me to be happy too." Maya hugged her mother close.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, Maya. Now get go get your stuff, we need to get you out of here or you'll miss the subway." Maya reluctantly obeyed, stalking off to get her backpack. Katy touched up her face with a slight brush of pink to her cheeks and a clear gloss to her lips.

"Alright Mom, I'm off to the Matthews." Katy heard the door open and then a loud shriek. Katy hurried to her daughter's side. "Shawn," Maya exclaimed when she caught her breath again. "How dare you scare me like that!?"

"Me?" that was most definitely the voice of Shawn Hunter, "You're the one that opened the door as I was about to knock. Well, can I come in? I brought flowers."

Katy knew that Maya rolled her eyes for effect, "Yeah guess that's good enough." Her heart beat faster as he came around the corner. He stopped suddenly as they came face to face. He wore a navy sport jacket with a light blue shirt and he couldn't look more handsome in those jeans. He opened his mouth once or twice but couldn't get anything out.

Katy smiled, "Hello Shawn."

He tried again, "I... um..."

Maya stepped in, "How about 'Hello Katy.' Or maybe, 'Wow, Katy you look incredible.'" Shawn smiled at the suggestion. He pushed the lilies into Maya's face making the girl sarcastically cough. Shawn stepped forward and picked up Katy's hands.

"Katy, you look great. It is not very often that I am speechless."

"Thank you Shawn, you look great too."

"Oh gross," Maya whined. Katy shot her daughter a look that warned the little blond. "Okay... okay I'm going. Hey Shawn any message for Mr. Matthews."

"Yeah, if shows up on this date at all I will pummel him to the ground and then sic Topanga on him." Even Maya cringed at that threat. Maya ran to her mom for one last hug, and turned to Shawn to give him his. He pulled her in tightly and whispered, "Thank you, Maya. I will take good care of her."

"You better," and the little rebel rushed out of the apartment.

Shawn silently offered Katy his arm and she hesitantly took it. "Where are we going?"

"Central Park. Ready?" She smiled and picked up her purse as they passed through the door.

* * *

It'd been so long since Katy had an opportunity to just enjoy Central Park. She couldn't get enough of the fresh air. It'd been so long since she'd been near Central Park that she forgot that on weekends all the street performers lined the park lanes. She and Shawn were serenaded by jazz performers, soloists, and badgered by street artists and cartoonists.

Shawn seemed fascinated by the ease in which he and Katy walked together and talked together. This was her native home and he could see that her world was as vibrant as she is, but she'd allowed her light to dim when reality tried to take her world away.

"Shawn," Katy called to him. You've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes. Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes," Shawn smiled. Katy freaked and quickly tried to wipe it off. "It's wonder, Katy. I've only ever seen that much wonder and happiness in Maya's eyes and now I know where she gets it."

"Oh," Katy smiled. "Well it's been awhile since I've had a reason to be happy." Shawn put his arm about her waist.

"Well I know of one other place that I want to take you to." He picked up her hand and started walking.

* * *

Shawn took Katy to her neck of the woods. "Shawn, why are you taking me back to my neighborhood?"

"There is something I would love to do with you, and it is right here." Shawn pointed up to Katy's apartment window. She saw a lovely little blonde and a sweet brunette hanging out of it waving down at them.

"Shawn... is that Maya?"

"How would you like to join me for a game night?" Her eyes brightened and she hurried them off to the front door. She could hear the sounds of her little girl's laughter.

 _My favorite sound in the world_ , Katy thought. She could hear Topanga's smiling voice, "You and I have the same taste in music." Katy always knew that Topanga would be a good friend and a wonderful influence on her baby girl. Katy opened the door to find that whole Matthews clan sitting on her couch.

"Welcome home you two," Topanga smiled. Katy ran over to her with arms open. Suddenly she noticed the smell of pepperoni and sausage.

"Toganga, did you bring pizza?"

"It's Mercer's pizza your favorite," Toganga giggled. Katy looked back at Shawn who sat there with her daughter. Something in her felt that she would never get a perfect moment again, but she prayed that she would.

"Let's get the gaming started," claimed Corey excitedly.

Couple hours of the most fun she's had in years passed quickly. Finally the Matthews left taking Maya with them. Shawn pulled Katy closer on the couch.

"Thank you," Katy smiled up at him.

"For what?" Shawn smiled.

"For making me... For reminding me how to be happy."

Shawn turned Katy towards him making it easier to look her in the eye. "Katy, I love making your little girl happy, but I long to make you happy. And now I know that I can, and I want to continue to do it."

Katy curled into his side and closed her eyes. _Could this be it, could this be... safe?_ Katy took one last deep breath as Shawn tugged her closer. She was warm and she was safe.


End file.
